flameofreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagerō
Kagerō, also known as Kage Hoshi in the beginning of the manga is Recca's true mother. She obtained immortality when she sent Recca (and accidentally Kurei) to the future by using a forbidden spell during the battle between the Hokage and Nobunaga's army. Appearance In the past, Kagerō wore a kunoichi's uniform, and her black hair was longer, falling down to the middle of her back. However, after time, she cut it and it only fell below her shoulder. She also has two small moles under her bottom lip. Kagerō wears a black cloak, similar to Kurei, but with a white section above her breasts, as well as a gold wreath around her neck. She also wears a sphereical earring, with a smaller sphere under it. She also wears the Hokage symbol as a tattoo on the back of her right hand. Personality In the beginning of the series, Kagerō, under the pseudonym, Kage Hoshi portrayed herself as a cold, but cunning manipulator. However when her true intentions came out, it became quite clear she was little more than a mother who's suffered centuries of loneliness. She becomes something of a mentor to the team, putting in her wisdom where she can to guide everyone. She is quite knowledgeable about the madogu, and usually serves as the team's advisor. Even acting as herself when not using the Kage Hoshi persona, Kagerō can still be manipulative in order to succeed, as seen when she fooled both Domon and Kirito into thinking the data disk was real, when in reality it was a fake. Part in the Story Abilities and Techniques Immortality: Because of her use of the Jikūryūri technique, Kagerō's body has been rendered immortal. She no longer ages, and damage to her body quickly heals, although she has only been seen recovering from knife wounds and impalement. Despite her body being immortal, Kagerō is not in any way immune to the pain of being attacked. Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant:Although she isn't seen fighting regularly, Kagerō is a fairly skilled kunoichi, as she was seen in battle at times during her youth. Kagerō is also capable of closing her mind, even when fighting, making mind reading useless against her. Madōgu Eikai Gyoku (影界玉, Shadow Ball): An orb held by what appears to be dragon's claw, and is used by Kagerou. It allows the user to travel through shadows and can show the past and the present. With this madogu Kagerō can observe people from a distance (scrying) It shows things by either showing it in the ball itself or like a projector. However, powerful magical fields can block the Eikai Gyoku's effects. Shikigami (式髪, Hair Animator): An orb that turns strands of hair into weapons, like blades, by hardening them into needle-like objects. She can use her hair as a weapon, as seen when she killed a monster with pins made of her hair. It is unknown where she obtained this madogu from, it is probably the same one she used in the flashbacks. It has the kanji for 'Hair' (髪, Kami) written on it. Its counterpart is the Shikigami (paper). Kaigetsu (海月, Ocean Moon): A boomerang-like sword, that is curved blade similar to a Persian sword and is shaped similarly to a crescent moon. It is used very much like Mikazuki form of the Kōgon Anki, and has no major power beyond its boomerang throw, though it carries a good deal of force with it. Its primary stone has the kanji for 'Moon' (月, Tsuki) written on it. Hōkishin (砲鬼神, Soul Cannon): A weapon that resembles the Kuchibashi-Ō, initially used by Kirin. It is a claw attached to the user's arm that opens in the front and fires various types of projectiles, such as a stinger or spikes(which can be poisonous) which is determined by orbs that are inserted on the side. Near the end of the series, Kagerō gets the Hōkishin after it was given to her by Kirin. Techniques Category:Characters Category:Hokage Category:Female